Ready, Set, Go
by spiritedghost
Summary: Picks up 6 months after Klaus has turned Stefan, into a RIPPER. Damon is Cured. Elena living at the boarding house. Does Jeremy see dead people? Is Jenna really gone? All this and more will be answered in coming chapters, plus really great smut!
1. Chapter 1

Ready, Set, Go

Summary:

Will Elijah be found and brought back to life in time to save Stefan from Klaus, who would like nothing more than to recreate the ripper in Stefan. Will Damon and Elena finally really kiss? Will Elena finally admit that she is so madly in love with him that she will have wild monkey sex with him in every room of The Boarding House? All this and so much more will come to light soon. Oh and is Jenna actually really dead, dead? Does Jeremy see Dead People? Ah so many questions so little time left to answer them in. Enjoy,

Ready, Set, Go

Picks up 6 months after season 2 ended.

Pairings:

Damon S./Elena G.

Tyler/Caroline

Jeremy/Bonnie

He came into the Boarding House animated for the first time in weeks; a lead had finally panned out.

Sitting on the couch in the living room Elena Gilbert heard him come in through the front door and knew immediately something was off as she moved quickly to the front door to greet him with a kiss on the cheek and noticed his expression and said, "Damon you're not frowning, you have a happy Damon face." She stared at him some more and then the other shoe dropped she got that judgmental expression on her face that she no doubt learned from Bonnie or Bonnie learned from her, but regardless of who came up with it first she lit into him and said, "What did you do?"

Smirking and rolling his eyes, he gave her a genuine smile picked her up and spun her around in circles, then kissed her to shut her up, at the same time her hormones kicked in her heart started to pound in her chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist, half way through the kiss rational thought started to return and she remembered the look he had on his face and she of course being Elena, immediately broke the kiss with a whimper at the loss of contact and did the only thing she could do, she smacked him hard on the chest and hurt her hand in the process grumbling, "Damn, vampire boyfriend. If you just made me break my hand because you did something bad, you're never touching me again," she stared at him and cradled her hand and emphasized the word, "EVER!" Then she growled at him.

He looked down at her she was truly a force of nature. The girl didn't know the meaning of the words quit or back off. She was ferocious. He moved into her personal space and faced her down, that damn annoying, smirk that she secretly found so attractive on his beautifully handsome face. He took her injured hand in his bigger one softly and then started kissing it and she just stared at him so lovingly.

"Feeling better, kitten?" He asked as he continued to kiss her palm trying to ease the pain.

Her heart beat sky rocketed, again, and he smiled, her breath hitched in her chest, as the room became uncomfortably hot. She stammered out her response, "Ah….ah….oh god." That was all she was capable of saying as she stared at him kissing her hand. All rational thought started to leave once again until he did the eye brow thing he did so well and she came back to herself with a start and snatched her hand back. "You're still a jerk!" She really wanted to say it like she meant it and she was mad at him but really for a moment she forgot why she was suppose to be mad at him. So it came out all breathy.

"Elena, why are you mad at me, now?" It was a valid question, he had come home with great news and she went all commando on him before she would let him tell her what he had found out.

She wanted to pace and talk and get her thoughts together so she once more snatched back her hand and went to pace. Moving with that damn vampire speed of his, she felt a rush of air and then he was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. For a moment she was startled and then she stopped and just looked into those deep ice blue eyes that revealed to her his soul and every inner most thought and emotion that he still thought he hid so well and all she saw was love and devotion. Not one hint of deception. She dropped her head and eyes and breathed out, "I am such an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because, I just am!"

"Elena, Why are you an idiot?"

"Because you came home happy over something, so I assumed since you left this morning in a huff, that you, ya know did something bad."

"Kitten, look at me!"

"No," she said softly her anger gone from her body replaced with feeling guilty over her own reaction to him.

"Kitten, look at me!" his voice was so soft filled with affection and love for her and it was breaking her heart.

Tears falling from her eyes, she sniffed and looked up at him, she really couldn't deny him anything since the night he almost died in her arms of the werewolf bite, the night her reality changed forever. "Damon, I am so scared."

He gathered her into his arms and took her over to his favorite chair sitting in it and positioning her in his lap her head lay against his chest and she cried. She was an emotional wreck. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, whispering nonsense words trying to easy her pain, this was killing him. She insisted on taking all the guilt of every single instance leading up to that night on herself.

Slowly she calmed down and lifted her eyes to his leaning in she kissed him, with desperation, she needed this to all go away. She knew deep down Stefan was lost forever; she had lost a boyfriend and then found her soul mate within hours of her Aunt Jenna's death. Katherine was the one to bring Damon the cure in the form of Klaus's blood. Katherine was the one who told her, "It's alright to love them both, Elena, I did!"

She sat in his lap kissing him feeling his hard body against her soft one. Getting aroused to the point where all she wanted was for him to take her right here, right now and pound her so hard she would screamed his name, and lose all rational thought as she slammed back down onto him. It was in those moments when the world and pressure went away. She was literally trying to crawl inside his body to get closer to him. All the while whimpering against his lips.

He couldn't even think at this point, he remembered she was mad just a few moments earlier and for the life of him he had no idea why and now he was so hard he thought he was going to combust from the pleasure surging through his body. "Elena," he panted against her lips pleasurable pain coursing through his body at the clothed contact. She was going to kill him if she kept this up. "Please, kitten, either stake me right now or fuck me senseless but I can't take this, you are seriously killing me." He pulled her back from him and stared into her brown eyes his hands working the buttons of her shirt franticly, her own fingers working to divest him of his own shirt. The sexual tension so thick, you could smell it as it rolled off them both in ecstatic waves.

As they desperately started pulling their shirts off so they could get to each other's chests. To feel their naked upper bodies pressed against one another, lips still locked tightly together, tongues battling for dominance. One hand on her right breast teasing the nipple into rock hardness, the nipple so hard that it hurt, she moaned into his mouth and then threw her head back, screaming his name as she ground against him, he strained up against her core feeling her damp heat through her shorts.

So lost in each other, they didn't hear the front door open nor did they hear, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie enter the living room.

Jeremy jumped back, in shock, and shouted out, "Oh My God, I'm blind, I'm Blind, I am fuckin' blind. Oh man, not cool. That's my sister. Great now I have to live with that image burned into my brain for the rest of my life."

Bonnie hid her head against Jeremy's chest so she wouldn't see anything else and seriously thought of giving Damon an aneurism to end all aneurisms. Knowing Elena would certainly kill her ended that thought process so she continued to hide her eyes.

Caroline gripped Tyler's hand tightly in hers and squealed as she jumped excitedly in place and all but shouted out, "I told you when he got home and gave her the good news they would so go at it like rabbits."

Tyler looked at his girlfriend mouth open as if to say something and then decided against it. Ever since she changed into a vampire it seemed she had lost all signs of her moral compass and just said things without thought or censorship. His next thought was, of course once a month all I want to do is rip someone's throat out and roll around in their blood. So maybe not having a moral compass wasn't so bad. His mouth shut as he tried to bite back a smile and then he looked at the couple clearly in the raptures of dry humping their way to what looked like would be a mind blowing orgasm for both of them.

Both Elena and Damon came out of their lust filled world and saw family and friends before them looking at them Damon stood up with Elena in his arms.

She shrieked out, "Damon," while at the same time trying desperately to hide her upper body from her family and friends.

He sat down with her immediately as the situation fully registered in his still lust filled mind, holding her against him, he reaching down with one hand and picking up her shirt which she snatched out of his hand and tried her best to put back on without anyone seeing her exposed breasts. Finally the shirt back on, and buttoned up, her face and neck as red as it could possibly be from embarrassment she noticed Jeremy.

Her eyes grew wider if that was even possible at the moment, her hand flew to her mouth as she said, "Jer, I am so sorry!" She couldn't get anything else to come out of her mouth.

She heard Caroline giggling hysterically then saw her clinging on to Tyler like if she let him go she would fall down.

Damon watched all of this as if it was a theatrical play and smirked. Elena caught the smirk out of the corner of her eye and whirled around to face him head on, "This is your fault," she accused him.

Still with a touch of humor to his voice, he stood up and faced her looking deep into her eyes and said, "You didn't seem to mind it a minute ago when you were so turned on you tried to crawl inside me."

"Jerk," she snarled out at him under her breath. She held up two fingers putting them so close together, they almost touched and said in a somewhat calm voice, "You are this close to sleeping on the couch tonight, Mr.!"

Rolling his eyes at her he nodded almost imperceptibly and then clapped his hands together and walked shirtless over to the liquor cart and said good naturedly, "Anyone care for a drink!"

Five voices rang out simultaneously, "Yes. Please!"

As he proceeded to retrieve six crystal glasses from the side of the cart and his best bottle of aged scotch, he poured out two fingers of said scotch into each glass. One he handed to Elena and saluted her with his glass as they each drank deeply almost finishing it in one swallow. The rest of the gang reached for their glasses and as Bonnie grabbed hers she glared at him and hissed, "Jerk!"

"You don't get to call me that, Sabrina," he shouted at her.

"Well when you behave that way you are a jerk and besides Elena always calls you a jerk."

"She can call me whatever she wants, she gets away with it because I love her."

"You are incapable of love, Damon. We tolerate you because Elena wants us too. But love? I don't think so. You're a possessive evil pig."

"Get. Out! Before I show you what an evil thing I can be!"

Four sets of eyes bounced back and forth between the two until Elena had had enough and stepped between them she was furious, "Bonnie, enough! What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know? It's just…. It's just….He is….I….Elena please!" The pain in her voice so strong you could taste it hanging in the air, Jeremy came up beside her and wrapped her in his arms as Elena knelt down before her and touched her arm.

"Bonnie, please talk to me, what is wrong with you? Why do you have to hate him so much? I love him, Bonnie and your one of my best friends. I need you both and I need you to get along. So tell me. What's wrong?"

She let go of Jeremy and sank down on her knees in front of Elena her eyes filled with tears as she whispered out, "I'm losing you and it hurts. I hardly ever see you, unless you need something or if I come over to see Jer. Then you hardly say two words to me. Your always with, him."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I love you Bonnie you're like my sister, I don't mean to shut you out. I just. I need him! More than that Bonnie, I know you don't like it but that doesn't make it less true, I love him more than anything in this world. He completes me!"

Bonnie gave her a half smile and sniffed back her tears and looked up into a very concerned looking Damon. Who was looking at Elena his right hand on her left shoulder giving it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

Bonnie's right hand fisted coming to her mouth in a manifestation of her own insecurities and anguish and looked up at Damon her eyes saying what her mouth refused to say, _sorry, I am so sorry_. Then she looked back at Elena who was smiling at her and said, "I will try to be nicer to him, but if he hurts you…." It was an empty threat. They all knew it, Bonnie most of all.

Damon rolled his eyes at her thinking of a comeback and then let it go and just smiled sincerely at her and mouthed two words, _thank-you_.

Then she stood up took her drink and sipped it staring at him, perhaps seeing him in a new light giving him her half smile, she said in a strong voice, "I still think you're an idiot!"

Smirking back at her pulling Elena back into his chest he said over her head, "I can accept that, witch!"

Without missing a beat Caroline was in front of her two best friends and said in her usual upbeat self as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, "So want to go shopping? I need a new outfit, for Friday night."

Both girls brightened up at that and nodded and said giggling, "Yes!"

They started to head to the door when all of a sudden Damon was directly in front of Elena, "Aren't you forgetting something, kitten?"

She looked puzzled and then brightened up visibly all the tension gone from her body as she went to kiss him. He held her off and shook his head no.

Jeremy's voice was heard ringing out, "Oh thank god."

Damon smirked at Elena as she looked at him puzzled and then he held out his keys.

She brightened up even more and said in an excited voice, "You're letting me take the Camero!"

Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips and then said in a teasing tone, "No, you have your own car, but I am blocking you in. I need to move my car."

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted at him, then affectionately muttered, "Jerk!"

Bonnie watching the interplay started to finally get it and smiled passing him and saying softly, "Idiot!"

Damon opened the door for the girls and as Bonnie was going through the door, he said loud enough for her to hear, "Why thank you Sabrina, that might be the nicest thing you have said to me to date."

As Caroline followed Bonnie out she stopped in front of Damon stood on tip toes and not saying a word, beamed him a bright sunshine smile and kissed his cheek, then followed Bonnie.

Elena looked at Damon with such love before she leaned into him and kissed him saying, "Thanks," against his lips before pulling away and headed out, with Damon heading up the rear to go move his car.

Grabbing her left arm and spinning her to him he held up his credit card and said to her, "Have fun!"

She smiled so wide her jaws hurt at the gesture and took the card kissing him passionately, then pulling away and looked at her friends looking at her with wide eyes.

"He just gave you his credit card," said Bonnie with an unbelieving look.

"Well, yeah," she said it like it was no big deal and followed up with, "he loves me."

Bonnie watched as Damon moved his car out of the way of Elena's SUV and shook her head in wonder and said softly, "Apparently so."

Bonnie considered all that had just happened and stopped Elena as she was about to get into the SUV, "Wait, then why do constantly call him a jerk?"

She just shrugged her shoulders feeling Damon's eyes watching her every move and smiled lovingly as she spoke, "Because sometimes he is, but he's my jerk so it's okay."

Damon came walking up the drive and slapped Elena on the ass. As she jumped in reaction he pointed to his ears and said, "I heard that kitten." He continued to walk back into the house without looking back, saying as he went, "Be back by seven or dinner will be burned beyond recognition."

Caroline clapped her hands together and jumped up and down saying, "Yeah. Now come on I'm bored and you know how I get when I'm bored and those dresses are not going to try themselves on nor are they going to buy themselves."

All the while Damon smiled a genuine happy smile as he heard the three woman chatter happily. Then he remembered and shouted out. "Hey Barbie!"

"Hey idiot!" she shouted back affectionately.

"In all the excitement I forgot to tell Elena what we found out about Elijah today."

"I'll fill her in dad," she replied with just the right amount of sarcasm and love.

"What is that all about?"

"You didn't know we found out the location to Elijah's body," asked Caroline innocently as if it was an everyday occurrence and everyone knew it.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks as she was just about to get into the driver's side of the SUV and said loudly, in a very confused voice, "What?"

"I said we found out where they are hiding Elijah's body. Now can we please go? I am getting hungry and if you do not take me shopping I am so going to bite you." She then made a Grrrrrrrr sound.

"Why didn't someone bother to tell me?"

"Well Elena," Bonnie replied to the question, "Damon, the idiot, was suppose to tell you when he got home, which is why we waited outside so he could tell you. I am guessing with all the face sucking and touching, he never got around to it."

Elena's face and neck turned bright red and she squeaked out, "Caroline, help me?"

Laughing she said, "No, I want a new dress and we are still here, you now know everything we know and if you don't move this van this instant I am going to drain Bonnie dry and your brother is going to be down _another_ girlfriend."

Indignantly Bonnie shouted back, "Hey! You come anywhere near me with those fangs and I am going to give you an aneurism that will have you in a coma for a week."

Caroline huffed out with her arms tightly across her chest, "Fine, but I am telling you I am bored and if we don't leave this instant there is going to be something ugly happening in this car."

Elena quickly pulled away from the boarding house and muttered, "Oh for the love of god, I cannot believe this is my life now." She then proceeded to turn on the radio and found a song that she liked. Caroline immediately started to sing happily along to the radio forgetting she was mad an instant ago. In a cheery voice she said, "Can we stop and get French fries and a cherry coke on the way?"

Both girls shouted back at her, "NO!"

Caroline huffed loudly and grumbled out, "Fine, but if someone who will remain nameless dies from blood loss in this car, Elena, I am not responsible, food helps my cravings," another song starts to come on the radio and Caroline lets out a happy squeak and starts to sing along. All remnants of the previous conversation are put out of her mind as she sings joyously.

Bonnie looks over to Elena and with eyes wide and a sort of nervous grin on her face she shakes her head in disbelief.

Elena just snorts in reply; thinking to herself, Bonnie should live with her for a few weeks. That might change her tune.

From within the boarding house Damon was chuckling as he heard ever word of what just went down with the girls.

Jeremy from his place by the fireplace finished his drink and went over to the cart to pour another one, still glaring at Damon.

Damon walked over to him, knowing what the glare was for and said, "Ya know kid if you would learn to knock this whole thing could have been avoided."

"Damon, I live here. Remember, you gave the house over to Elena and I live here now, I am not going to knock to come into my own house."

As Damon poured himself a fresh scotch, he muttered under his breath, "That could be remedied."

"Oh come on Damon, you're supposed to be my role model, since there isn't anyone left for me to look up too."

"Fine, you want a role model; I will give you a role model. Don't drink and drive, drugs are bad, don't do them, and do not knock up your witchy girlfriend out of wed lock. Does that work for you?"

Tyler came between them and said, "Do you guys always argue like this?"

Damon and Jeremy shouted out at the same time, "Yes!"

Tyler blinked and drank the rest of his drink, then clapped his hands together loudly and said, "So what do we do till the girls get back?"

Jeremy smiled at Damon and said, "We cook or I should say, Damon cook's because god knows Elena and I can't even boil water and if we don't have dinner ready when they get home, were all dead." Jeremy then winked at Tyler and said under his breath, "Some of us will be more dead then others."

"Standing right here mini Gilbert, I heard that!"

"What's your point?"

As the arguing continued, Tyler held up his hands the universal sign of peace and backed out of the kitchen saying softly, "Those two are scary."

TBC

**Get ready for more Elena/Damon goodness, followed by Bonnie/Jeremy and let us not forget our favorite Vampire Barbie /and/ her Werewolf boyfriend Tyler. So next we get to find out, where Elijah is and if he is actually coming back. Does Jeremy see dead people? Where is Stefan and has he become a **_**RIPPER**_** yet? All this will be coming your way in chapter two. The price of admission? At the very least 10 stinking reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for more Elena/Damon goodness, followed by Bonnie/Jeremy and let us not forget our favorite Vampire Barbie /and/ her Werewolf boyfriend Tyler. So next we get to find out, where Elijah is and if he is actually coming back. Does Jeremy see dead people? Where is Stefan and has he become a **_**RIPPER**_** yet? All this will be coming your way in chapter two or perhaps some of it will be coming your way within the next few chapters. The price of admission? Your undying love and devotion to this story and author.**

**Ready, Set, Go**

Sadly the same holds true as it did in the beginning, I do not own TVD, and no I never said I did. All I said was, I wanted to take them out for a test run. (looks up and looks over my left shoulder at Damon and a very upset Elena) They want me to let them get through a sex scene without interruption and if I don't they are going to make me sit in a room with Caroline after she has head 12 cups of coffee and no blood. I really don't know what I am suppose to do now. Someone please help or send blood! Thank you! (looks back over my left shoulder and notices they are gone) Oh thank god, they left!

One last thing before I continue my tale anything in italics is the person's thoughts. _As if people have to be told that! What is this elementary school? This rated M for god sakes!#####*****####!_

The story thus far:

When we last saw them Damon and Jeremy were arguing, nothing new there. Caroline wanted to go shopping or someone was going to die or something or other. Ya know what, just go back a chapter to refresh your memory, I have stories to write. Enjoy! (Mutters as I go back to work) _Sex, that's all Damon and Elena ever want, if they aren't humping like two bitches in heat they're not happy. Sheesh!_ Oh well, (takes a deep breath) let's see where was I….

**Chapter 2: Are You Out Of Your Mind?**

After three hours of non-stop shopping and twelve dress stores later, Caroline Forbes aka Vampire Barbie was almost done. One more store to go. The girls were about to kill her, this was supposed to be fun. Bonnie muttered to Elena, "Explain to me again where the fun comes in?"

Elena just shook her head and smiled as she followed along with the three bags of new clothes she had purchased, well technically Damon bought them since she paid with his credit card but she rationalized that thought away with, _it's his own fault,_ _since I have lived with him he has ripped off more of my clothes then I have fingers to count on._ True as that might be, she just got herself highly aroused with that thought, as she felt her breasts tighten on their own and her core start to moisten. Groaning she thought to herself, _I am turning into such a slut! Jerky vampire, I just think of him and I get horny. I use to be such a good girl!_ As she continued with the internal debate she was having with herself, Caroline rushed in front of her at normal human speed and stopped her with her hand on her chest and said in a knowing cheerful tone making sure to keep her voice just above a whispher, "Thinking about Damon again aren't you?"

She blushed furiously and stuttered, "No, I was just…..I was thinking….."

"You were so thinking about him, I can smell you."

"Oh my god, Caroline we talked about this it is called boundaries and you don't have any." She said in a shocked and indignant low voice.

Caroline just continued to stare at her, she was not moving till Elena admitted it.

Stareing back at Caroline was like trying to stare down a brick wall so she finally just hissed out the words, "Fine, I was, are you happy now?" Sighing in resignation she felt herself blush and gave a nervous laugh saying, "Maybe, now can we go eat. You keep saying how hungry you are and can we not tell Bonnie about this!"

Out of nowhere Bonnie appeared next to Caroline and said, "Not tell Bonnie about what?"

"She doesn't want you to know she was thinking about Damon and got herself all hot and bothered."

"Ewwwwwwwww, Caroline, I so didn't need to hear that," declared a somewhat shocked Bonnie.

Caroline just shrugged at her best friend and said, "So, girls Victoria Secrets here we come!"

Elena and Bonnie followed her, Elena's head was cast down as she muttered, "And again I ask is this what my life has become?" She heard Bonnie snicker and she gave out a slightly nervous laugh.

An hour later found them sitting in the food court finally eating a snack to get back some energy after all that shopping.

"Okay, so spill," said Elena. "You said you would tell me where you got the info on Elijah, so who told you where he was?"

Bonnie got a guilty look on her face, bit into her hot dog, stuffed a french fry into her mouth and started chewing as if her life depended on it. She did not want to be the one to answer that particular question.

Caroline continued to sip happily on her milkshake.

"Bonnie, come on you can tell me. I won't get mad or at the very least tell me where his body is."

After a minute of silence on Bonnie's part, Caroline huffed and snarked, "You're a coward, you know that, she's your best friend too. You could at least give her the address of the body. Earlier you were all whining about her not spending time with you anymore, you were like I'm scared, I'm losing you, you don't spend time with me. Your always with Damon, you don't care about me. Sheesh Bonnie no wonder she is avoiding you lately, you've turned into a terrible friend. When Stefan was taken by Klaus did I leave her? No, I stayed with her, when her Aunt died did I desert her? No, I stayed with her and moved into the boarding house to help out, of course the fact that my mom now knows I am a vampire and would probably stake me in my sleep, might have had something to do with me moving into the boarding house. And another thing…"

Elena, slammed her hands down on the table and hissed out, "Enough, Caroline. Really, you need to stop talking and take a breath, Bonnie you need to answer my questions. You are both giving me a headache and if I wanted one of those kinds of headaches I could talk to Damon." She leans forward and get's into Caroline's face since Bonnie looks like she is going rabbit at any single moment and is suddenly afraid of anything else that might come out of Caroline's mouth.

"Now tell me where you all think Elijah is?"

Caroline says without think, "1047 Amsterdam Avenue, New York City."

Elena looks from Bonnie to Caroline. Caroline takes a drink from her milk shake and looks back and smiles softly at her best friend. "Seriously, New York City," she says it as though she is digesting the idea and it has a bitter taste.

Caroline happily shakes her head up and down and steals a french fry off Bonnie's plate and dips it into the ketchup before popping it into her mouth and makes an Mmmmmmmmmmm sound.

"Okay," she says slowly coming to terms with him being in NYC, "Why there, what is so special about that location?"

Caroline isn't sure she is suppose to answer that question so she looks at Bonnie, while she steals another fry and lifts her chin up in her direction indicating she should tell her, as she does it she dips the fry into the ketchup and pops it into her mouth and happily chews away.

"It's a church," says Bonnie.

"A church, really?

Both of her friends nod.

"That actually makes sense, hide the body in a church and no vampire would think to look for it there, ever. So which church is it?"

Bonnie fields that question and gives her the little half smile that shows she is really pleased but I am not going to give you the satisfaction of you knowing just how pleased I am, "The Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine."

Caroline claps her hands together she is so happy that Elena is finally happy again.

Elena bursts out laughing, "I wonder who's idea that was to store his body in the church and where in the church is it being kept anyways?"

"Oh," says a very happy Caroline, "It is below the church in the catacombs we have a map and everything, we were told it would be kept there for another three weeks and then the body would be shipped to Rome, and buried somewhere in the Vatican. We did good huh?"

"Yeah, you guys did great." She tilts her head slightly and pegs Bonnie a suspicious look and asks her very bluntly, "Bonnie, what are you hiding?"

"Me," she squeaks out, "Why would you say that, the source was reliable, she said, three weeks and Stefan would also be there for that amount of time."

"You said…..she." Elena was starting to put two and two together. But she needed one more piece of the puzzle before she made sure who she was going to torture first so she said sweetly and calmly, a sure sign she was getting mad, "How did Katherine know Stefan and the body were in NYC."

Caroline promptly spoke up as Bonnie crouched down a little low in her chair, "The bitch has been tracking Stefan since Klaus took him out of Mystic Falls. She said there were way too many animal attacks in the village of all places, if you can believe that." She rolls her eyes then continues, "You know she always has people and vamps working for her, so this is good info, Elena," her hand then fly's to her mouth, as she realized what she just said and had a fleeting thought that Damon would actually stake her, this time.

Elena erupted out of her chair and barked, "We are going home, I have a boyfriend to kill, I can't believe him this morning all moody when he left with you all to meet up with the ex. Sure makes sense what did he kiss her too. Then he comes home all happy and distracts me from where he has been, when all the time he was off meeting Katherine."

Both girls got up and hurried after their best friend, afraid to say another word to scary Elena, not looking forward to the now long ride home. Elena would either rant the whole way or give them the silent treatment. The only bright side was they both knew who Elena was really mad at, Damon.

Forty-five long minutes later, Elena pulled into the drive way of The Boarding House, got out of her car, grabbed her packages and walked calmly up the stairs and into her home. She tried her hardest to keep her breathing even, her heart beat calm, and her face neutral. Damon heard her SUV pull up and had walked out to the front door to greet her. He took one look at her face and knew she knew. He took a long beat before he approached her and said to the two girls, "You may want to give us a few minutes, I take it she wasn't happy with all of the news then?"

Bonnie and Caroline both looked at Damon refusing to look in Elena's direction, their eyes on the wide side, as Bonnie made hand motions and said softly, "She was happy you….I mean…we, found out where Klaus had Elijah stashed. She thought that was brilliant by the way. Hiding his body below a church. She has a problem with you….I mean….us, getting the information from Katherine." She looks at her best friends face and quickly runs up the stairs to Jeremy's room; Caroline just shrugs and goes down stairs into the cellar to get a blood bag.

"So Elena, on a scale of one to ten how mad are you?" He can't help it she is so damn hot looking when she is all worked up, so he smirks and folds his arms waiting for her to call him a name or simply explode. He is not ready for what she does next however, as this woman before him constantly amazes him.

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions Damon and believe me when I tell you I am not mad. I was when I first heard, that you got the information from Katherine, but now not so much. I am hurt though that you wouldn't tell me where you were actually going this morning."

"Is it wrong of me that when Katherine is involved I want to keep you away from her, because I don't want you to get hurt or killed?"

"No Damon, I like that part, it's just that this morning when you left…." She takes a calming breath before she continues, "is that why you were in such a weird mood, because you knew you had to deal with her?"

He nods and waits wondering where this is going but remains silent.

"Is that why you told me, it was no big deal and I didn't need to go, because you," she starts to raise her voice she doesn't want to but she can't help herself, she is scared that she is going to lose him. She was never suppose to fall in love with him and yet she did. When she is honest with herself she knows falling in love with Damon Salvitore is not easy, but god, it is the best thing she has ever done. She knows inside they are made to be together forever, but she is still scared, "knew she would be there?"

He doesn't get to answer because the more she thinks about it she already knows the answer to the next question or at least she thinks she does. "Katherine gave you this information didn't she," and here it comes she is going to blast him, "Are you out of your mind? Why would you trust her?"

He moves into her personal space and pulls her against him and she has tears in her eyes as she grips his shirt and hangs on to him. "I don't trust her, Elena. I really don't but I do trust you. So I am going to tell you what the other two probably didn't tell you and then I am going to ask you what you want to do."

She lifts her head up and looks into his face then into his eyes, he does his eye roll at her and smirks, she lightly slaps his chest and he dries her face with his shirt tail. Then she grips the back of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss its slow and comforting to them both. It is the physical contact that keeps them connect and makes these two work so well together. This is what none of their friends really understand about these two. At times like this she knows by kissing and touching him and seeing the look in his eyes if he is going to tell all or hold back. In this case he is going to tell her everything and then let her decide what she wants them to do.

This woman that he loves and adores more than anyone he has ever met in his very long life means more to him then his brother, and in this one thing he will abide by her wishes unconditionally. He will not be selfish in this, he loves and respects her too much for that, he did it once when he took away her memories. Never again, he was never going to put her or them through that again.

He takes her small right hand in his big left hand and asks, "Take a walk out back with me?"

She smiles that tight little smile, but the expression of her big brown doe eyes looking up at him, tells him she is fine and she will listen to what he has to say before judging what he wants and needs to do as well. She never even knew until him that love could be so, strong. She may not agree with him a lot of the time, but she trusts him without hesitation and she know he feels the same way about her. They tease each other constantly, which is another thing Bonnie never seems to understand about them. Bonnie see's the teasing as an act of cruelty when in reality it is just two extremely passionate souls, wrapped around each other constant adjusting to the fit that is them.

They find themselves facing each other holding on two each other's hands and talking rationally in front of the fountain behind The Boarding House, they speak in hushed tones. She understands why he didn't want her with him this morning. She still isn't happy about it, but she does get it and she would have done the same thing, hell she has done the same thing. She is more relieved to learn that the information they received was through another vampire named Marcus, Katherine didn't even have the decency to show up at this first meeting. If Elena agrees that there is a chance that he was telling them the truth they are to meet Katherine, in Fells Corners in one week's time. If they decide not to agree, however Katherine will never contact them again, they are not to ever contact her because any help she may offer them in the future will never come to pass and as far as she is concerned Damon and Elena, can both die.

The sound of Elena's laughter can be heard throughout the whole house coming in from outside she is laughing so hard, her body is shaking and she is clinging to Damon's arms so she doesn't fall. When she calms down enough to answer a question she shakes her head excitedly up and down and then throws herself into his arms. Catching her he swings her around and starts to kiss her. Just as things start to heat up, there body's mold together, and hands start to explore, Jeremy's voice is heard as he heads outside to get them for dinner.

"Oh god, not again, I swear to god I am going to get two bells and tie them around your necks so I don't walk in on anything anymore. I am going to need therapy and it is not going to be cheap."

"Good to know" says Damon staring into rich desire laden brown eyes and then leans in for a passionate kiss. Breaking from the kiss he continues to look into his girlfriends eyes and says softly, "You brother really has lousy timing."

"He has always been like that even as a little kid," she replies back just as softly in a very playful tone of voice.

Damon gets that expression on his face that he has just put something sour in his mouth his eyes narrow and he says, "I know right, Stefan use to be the same way, younger brothers, go figure."

"You two have no shame do you? I am standing right here and you're making fun of me."

"Jer?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Go away and tell the others dinner is ready or something, but just go away. We need a few minutes of alone time."

Jeremy gives a little laugh just happy that Elena is herself again and glad Damon was the one that helped her find herself again.

Ten minutes later they head back in leaning on each other, everyone including Jeremy is seated at the dining room table eating. He gives her one last kiss and smirks then holds her seat out for her as she sits he pushes it in and he sits down next to her. He is exactly where he wants and needs to be.

In a rare moment of vulnerability he pours himself and her a glass of wine and takes his glass and taps his spoon against it then lifts it above his head saying, "To family and friends!" She faces him as they both take a sip of wine. At this precise moment in this exact spot, there is no one else. There is no pressure from the outside world, there is just this one, happy, loving moment.

Damon leans in with not a thought of anyone or anything but his Elena and goes to kiss her, she leans up into him lovingly wanting to receive his kiss.

The moment is disrupted as Jeremy whines, "Oh come on, Damon. We are trying to eat here and why do you have to keep doing that with my sister man?"

TBC

Ghost's after thought:

Before I forget to all those who reviewed, thank you so much it means a lot. I am so happy with the amount of people that have added this story to alerts and favorites. Thank you so much. Feel free to send me questions anytime I am always happy to answer them. I am still in shock that this story is less then 48 hours old and already I have over 962 readers or hits. (Does a happy dance) In my mind that is huge. For the record it is now 1:47 a.m. on Wednesday May 18, 2011. Damnnnnnnnnnnnn. That was a good damn by the way. (grins)

I have to say this, if you can't already tell by my writings. I love Caroline, I think she is hilarious. I always viewed her as having a bit of an OCD personality, for those of you not sure what it is and what it really implies, google it. However mostly I think even pre-vamp Caroline never had a fully functional moral compass and I love that about her. Now you throw in the fact that she is a very young vampire with unbelievable control over her blood lust. She has a heart of gold. She rarely if ever let's things really get her down. Keep in mind what was said about Vickie in season one when she was turned about her emotions. I forget if it was Stefan or Damon that pointed it out, but one of them said that vampires not only have heightened senses. They have heightened emotions that make them feel and sense things ten times more than a mere human would sense of feel. That is what I am trying to show with Caroline's character. Only you all can decide if I am succeeding on that level. I would really like to know what your thoughts are on that issue.

_**Here is your warning for next chapter, it will be full of Damon/Elena smut. Hard core erotic smut and blood play (in the form of blood exchange and that imagery is going to be erotic as hell). If that offends pass on the next chapter if you are curious then tell your friends. LOL.**_

I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it. For those of you who miss Alaric, I have sent him on a mission and he will be back in another chapter or two. All I can say is he is under cover. There I said it. Enjoy and until next time stay safe….Ghost!


End file.
